


How Does This Not Happen More Often?

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Dean flirting has consequences, Gen, Humor, July Table, POV Sam Winchester, Sea Witch - Freeform, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, because I am predictable, fffc 100th special challenge, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean hit on the wrong witch.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	How Does This Not Happen More Often?

It shouldn't have been funny. Mostly, Sam was surprised things like this didn't happen to them more often, but no one was expecting the surfing instructor to be a sea witch and while Sam had expected Dean to hit on her, he hadn't expected her to be that upset by it, not that Sam had heard what Dean said exactly.

And, really, no one had expected her to turn Dean into a kitten. It was temporary at least, but the condition was that it was until “he learns some manners.”

Sam watched the fuzzball that was his brother attack his ankle with gusto, trying to bite through the layers of denim and socks. Dean was going to be a kitten for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 44. because I am predictable  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> Holiday Prompts: July Table: Leo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Take a Kitten to the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483549) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)




End file.
